


Snapshots

by TinySprite



Category: Dragon Flyz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySprite/pseuds/TinySprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt table I did for Dragon Flyz during NaNoWriMo. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evidence

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Flyz, which is the property of Gaumont Pictures. Only this plot is mine. 

Prompt: Evidence

(---)

Councilman Joshua frowned to himself, carefully taking in every word of the report before him. Maintaining the floating city of Airlandis was no easy task, made all the harder by Aaron's near fanatical devotion to finding the Promised Land. If only he'd focus that same attention on the city itself! It didn't help matters that the older man's children were almost as bad as their father, likely brainwashed into believing that old tale. He could think of no other reason why such otherwise admirable adults would believe that children's story, though Peak's immaturity excused him for the time being.

Focusing again on his work, Joshua signed the appropriate spots on the report and placed it aside on top of a pile of other finished reports. He calmly picked up a second one and looked over it, stifling a sigh as he realized it was the same as the previous one, only with slightly different wording. Signing off on that one too, he began to go over yet another report, only to his surprise it wasn't one for him but actually Z'neth, detailing the ever common old problem of too many recruits for not enough young dragons. 

Frowning to himself, Joshua's brain began to pick yet again at the problems that the Dragon Flyz presented. Their feats were an inspiration to the city, especially the youth, and time again they had proven their capability against the danger presented by Dread Wing and his minions. Yet they allowed a fantasy to rule their judgment. 

Though the councilman would readily admit to the advantages a sizeable Oasis could provide Airlandis, the idea that there would be an area large enough to take in and support all of the city's population was absurd. With the city's travels all over the ruined world, an area that large would have long been found and colonized by now! Whatever Aaron had seen all those years ago, the ex-Dragon Fly had no evidence to support his claims but there was plenty more to debunk him. 

Setting aside the mistakenly delivered report to give to Z'neth later, Joshua returned to the task at hand, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head telling him that Mount Alayas had once been a supposed myth as well.


	2. I'm here

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Flyz, which is owned by Gaumont Pictures. Only the plot is mine.

Prompt: I'm here

(---)

Apex bit her lip, concentrating as she carefully sketched out the shape of the flowering plant before her, making the occasional note alongside it about the color, size, shape and other features. The sketchbook in her hands was a new one, with this plant being her first entry. Frowning at an errant line, she flipped the pencil over to erase it before redoing it, trying to get the curve of one of the petals right.

Though she would admit to how old-fashioned this method was, it was certainly helpful in some parts of Old Earth where electronics wouldn't work for a variety of reasons. Plus, she would also admit to how it relaxed her, giving her something to concentrate on to help her focus. As it was, part of her mind was gently probing the thoughts of the squirrel a tree over, not enough to make it do things but enough to know it was thinking of where to bury its next cache of acorns. 

It was a concentration technique that Apex had taught herself, to better discipline herself on the use of her powers as well as to help work under stress. Sighing as yet another flower came out crooked, Apex moved her mind to a new target, locating a deer some yards away, nosing at some bushes in the quest of a tasty treat. 

Focusing a little bit, she was able to direct it to a berry bush that was heavy with fruit. Smiling to herself at the animal's delight, she moved her mind again, only to get a strange 'sliding' sensation as her powers hit a blocked mind. Looking up with a surprised blink, the redhead soon smiled to herself and called out, “I'm here Peak, by the great oak!”

There was a rustling from behind her before an amused voice told her, “I still don't get how you do that, Sis.”

Glancing over her shoulder at him, Apex gave him a smile, “What can I say? It's a gift.”

Moving to stand next to her, Peak changed the subject as he glanced at the sketchbook with interest, “Father said he wants to talk to you, something about tags?”

Apex groaned, shoving the sketchbook and pencil at Peak to hold while she gathered up the rest of her things, “I almost forgot! We need to replace the tracking tag on one of the hares in the Arctic biosphere. The battery must have died o-”

She cut herself off at hearing the sounds of a pencil moving quickly on a sheet of paper, darting her head back up only to see Peak doing something to her drawing of the plant, “Peak! What are you doing?!” 

Jumping at him to rescue her work, the teen only dodged her with surprising ease, moving the pencil a few more times before tossing both items back at her, “Father said to meet him at the Arctic biosphere! Later Apex!”

With that parting shot, he darted off, seemingly pleased with himself. Grumbling about irritating younger brothers, Apex glanced at her work to see what the damage was. Surprisingly, her sketch was fine but right to the side of it was a second, better done sketch. She stared at it for a few minutes before closing and securing the book, stalking off with a further grumble and wondering if it would be too petty of her to have a squirrel throw some acorns at her younger brother later.


End file.
